The Red String
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: When two people are destined to be together, they are connected by a red string tied around their fingers. To the the end of the skies, to the end of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**This will a 5 maybe more chapter story. It depends. I have not forgotten my other two stories. Guard My Heart will be updated sometime around next week and Something That Will Last after I finish my finales in three weeks from now. **

**Bear with me and look forward to it!**

**Thank you**

**xoxo**

* * *

He always thought he`d be the first one to say goodbye, the first one to walk away. Did all the women he done this with felt as lousy as he felt now?

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her surrounding him. Her long, dark hair cascading down around them in silken strands as she moved on him. Her heat-ravaged body writhing above him and later below him, their bodies a tangled mass of sweat covered limbs. If he really concentrated, he could still hear their gasps of pleasure and harsh breathing in the otherwise silent apartment.

It has been less than 48 hours since he walked out of the door and out of her life. Their last days together were filled with silence,avoidance, awkwardness and guilt in her eyes when she'd find it in herself to occasionally glance at him, and they were all things he couldn't handle. Over time, he too had become uncertain around her. Hesitant to discuss what had happened with her, unsure of what to say.

He sat alone in his hotel room, wondering what exactly had happened. He wondered, running his hand through his dark hair. He'd never had cause to feel ashamed of what he felt for her before. Now that she was gone, he had to wonder if falling for her wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Pushing himself up from the sofa, he paced to the window, his thoughts with the woman who'd left so abruptly out of his life. He wished he could take the words back and have her there with him now, but 'love' had been the only way he could describe what he felt for her. He'd loved her, had for a very long time, and thought that she loved him too.

"I love her," He stated softly to himself in the darkness, shaking his head a little at his folly. Eventually, he'd have to get over it, get used to just being her gone again. However, right then, at that moment, he still felt that tingly rush of love at picturing her, and thinking back on everything they'd done together, everything they'd meant to one another.

If only we could have talked it out! He slammed his fist against the window in frustration. She'd left him like a scared rabbit fleeing a rabid wolf, but he didn't feel much like a wolf right now. More like a wounded bird, he thought, slightly melodramatic.

"Mr. So, the car is waiting for you downstairs."

The cameras flashed everywhere around her, like the twinkling of stars against the velvet darkness of the night. The soft murmurs of the crowd quieted down as she walked with confidence down the catwalk in a skimpy outfit that consisted only of black panties, a baby-doll style sheer top that cascaded down to her hips, four-inch stiletto heels, and a pair of extravagantly expensive black wings that hung from her back.

She felt sexy and seductive.

She flicked away her dark hair as she reached the end of the runway, posing right and left for the audience, and exuding everything that a Victoria's Secret Dark Angel should be.

His hands clenched tightly, as he saw men openly ogle her body. The green-eyed monster of jealousy rearing its ugly big head. How he wanted to snatch her, hiding her body with his jacket. She was his.

She used to be his...


	2. Chapter 2

"The press are having a field day with this one, Yi Jeong. They want to know the dirt and I don't know what to tell them," Woo Bin, Yi Jeong`s spokesperson, said on the other line.

"Say anything. I don't care, just get them off my back," he replied.

"Oh, OK, so I'll just tell them that she cheated on you with a male model from GQ and is having his baby sometime around next year and that you've suddenly decided you liked men more than you liked women," Woo Bin said sarcastically.

He groaned. If he told the world that, he would never hear the end of it. His business would probably fail, women would keep a ten feet radius away from him while the men flocked around his ass. Not to mention that Ga Eul would be devastated and hate him for the rest of her life.

"What the hell happened, kid? At least tell me the censored version of it all, even a summarized version will bloody work."

He rubbed his forehead wearily as he made his way towards the park with his dog, Bertha Blue, dragging him behind her. "I don't even know."

"Try again," Woo Bin snorted.

He sighed tiredly. "Stuff just happened. I'm not ready to talk about it," he answered truthfully.

She stared at the framed pictures that sat on the shelves on both sides of her big screen television.

How pathetic was she? Two months has gone by and his pictures were still sitting there as though nothing between had changed, as though he was still in love with her, and she was of him.

She chocked back on a sob as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes as she sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the images of Yi Jeong and the both of them.

And his many pictures continued to gaze at her with soulful brown eyes.

She did still love him, love him so much that it hurt.

What had happened to them?

The two of them had hurt each other immensely around the days their relationship had ended. It had been like a domino effect that left only a fallen destruction around them, broken remnants of pain and bitterness.

_Gasping in pain she woke up, her hand immediately grasping her stomach as excruciating pain tore through her. "Oh, God," she gasped, one arm holding her up, the other around her midsection. With a shaky hand, she turned on the bedside table, yellow light filling the room. Feeling a cramp pass, she pulled back the covers and gasped as she took in the blood soaked sheets, the crimson fluid contrasting starkly with the white cotton sheets and pooling around her. Scared, she managed to slip out of bed before another cramp hit her, causing her to reach out and hold onto the wall for support as she felt the warm fluid flowing steadily down her legs._

_Her scream felt mute to her, yet she screamed for him again hoping he`d hear her from his den. The door burst open, he dove for her and she tumbled into his arms. He took in her pasty complexion and the beads of sweat dotting her forehead._

_"Ga Eul?" he said, suddenly feeling more alert than he ever had in his life as he gently lowered her onto the floor. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. It was then that he smelled it, and he was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. Blood. Quickly, he ran his hands over her, trying to pin point the source. Running his hands over her upper thighs, he flinched as his hand came away coated in the thick vicious fluid. It took him a few minutes to realize where it was coming from._

_"Fuck," he muttered as he scooped up her unconscious form, cradling her protectively against his chest, as he blurred out of the apartment._

They had lost so much that night. Much more than her blood. And the guilt, the distance and the ugly thing that became of their relationship drove them apart until they no longer could look each other in the eyes.

_His inability to do anything but just sit idly by and watch helplessly became too great and he went to pace out in the hallway._

_When the on call doctor had finally stepped outside, she'd found him sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs lining the hall. He was staring blindly at the ground, his bloodied hands clasped between his legs._

_"Sir?" she said when she approached him and he'd failed to hear her._

_Startled, his head shot up and his heart began to beat faster as he waited to hear Ga Eul`s status._

_As she sat down beside him and preceded to fill him in, he tried in vain to absorb what she was trying to tell him. The words 'miscarriage,' and 'not far along' finally managed to penetrate his muddled brain and he had to ask her three times to repeat herself before the words finally sunk in._

_Watching him, she grew concerned and asked him if he was okay. Nodding dumbly, he mumbled yes, still too stunned by what Dr. Geum had just told him._

_Ga Eul. Pregnant._

_The words kept floating around in his head and he had to constantly remind himself that he was wrong. She had been pregnant. She'd been carrying his child for about a month, according to doctor. The little life had been growing inside of her for a month and he'd never known. He doubted that she had known either. And, now it was gone, he thought staring down at the blood staining the lower half of his t-shirt._

It bothered her dwelling on it constantly. There was always something that triggered it and she'd find herself involuntarily reliving it all over again. All she wanted was to forget.

It hurt to think about it. Remembering the pain, the strange feeling of loss she'd experienced when he had told her she'd miscarried. Up until that moment, she hadn't even realized she'd been pregnant. She'd been completely oblivious to the tiny life slowly growing inside of her. But, the strange feeling of emptiness that had washed over her when he'd told her was overwhelming.

She'd never felt so small and alone.

It would have been so easy to throw herself in his arms and have him take away her pain, to let him be the strong one. But she'd chosen to close herself off instead.

She pushed him away.

_"Ga Eul?" he asked when she failed to respond. "Ga Eul, are you okay?" he asked, moving to place a hand on her shoulder. He flinched when he saw her move back from his touch as though burned._

_Scoffing lightly, knowing he was an idiot to expect anything less from her, he turned around, leaving her behind. The guilt filled space between them for the last weeks reached its breaking point. He was done. Out._

_Snapping out of her trance, she reached an arm out to stop him. "Yi Jeong, wait. I.. "_

_"No. Forget it. You've made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me. I don't have feelings right or if I do they certainly don't matter. It doesn't matter that I lost my kid, too."_

If she closed his eyes, she could still feel him beside her. If she really concentrated, she could still hear their laughter and playful banter in the otherwise silent apartment. If she really tried, she would still have him and they`d be together. She pushed him, hurt him way to much for him to forgive as grief wrapped her in her own little world. So as he slept on his side of the bed, away from her. She kissed him goodnight and left without a goodbye.

So they`d go their separate ways. The golden boy and his princess are no more.

She looked around the bare empty apartment. All his stuff gone. All her stuff gone.

She`d leave this apartment. Where she lost their baby. Where they lost each other.

Sometimes life just seemed like chapters of goodbyes.


End file.
